I do not regret having loved you
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Naruto yang terkena sebuah penyakit dan sangat mencintai Sasuke, orang yang Naruto lihat dari Jendela kamarnya. tapi suatu ketika Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu! bagaimana ceritanya? baca ajahh! summry kagak nyambung ama cerita
1. Chapter 1

**Nee, minna-san! Salam kenal! Saya anggota baru di FFN :) semoga kalian suka dengan cerita yang saya buat ini… maaf bila jelek :)**

** Cerita ini terinpirasi (?) dari film yui , yang berjudul "Taiyo No Uta"**

**Maaf bila ada alur atau judul yang sama dengan para senior-senior (_ _)7 **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**_I do not regret having loved you_**

**_Chapter 1 _**

**Naruto pov.**

Hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku duduk di dekat jendela kamarku yang di lapisi oleh kain korden yang agak tembus pandang tapi bisa menghalau cahaya matahari agar tidak menembus ke kamarku. Aku anak laki-laki dari keluarga yang terpandang. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kau tahu? Aku memiliki penyakit XP, penyakit yang bisa membuat seseorang yang terkena matahari maka akan mati. Penyakit ini jarang di temukan, dan aku salah satu dari sedikit orang yang terkena penyakit XP. Aku menderita penyakit ini sejak aku dilahirkan, keluargaku selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, karena hal ini menyangkut keluargaku, terutama ayahku yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Ayahku adalah pemilik sekaligus direktur utama perusahaan NU crops, sedangkan ibuku bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Dan aku juga mempunyai 2 seorang kakak, dua-duanya juga laki-laki sama sepetiku. Kakak pertamaku bernama Namikaze Deidara, kakak ku ini sangat protektif padaku, bila ada sesuatu yang menyangkut aku pasti anikiku ini ikut campur. Dan dia ini YAOI. Kalo gak salah nama pacarnya Akasuna Sasori. Terus kalo kakak ke 2 ku namanya Namikaze Kyuubi, nih kakak ku yang paling aku benci! Kenapa aku benci? Karna dia slalu aja jahili aku, padahal dia tahu kalo aku ini sakit! Tapi.. walau aku benci dia masih ada rasa sayang sama dia kok. Walau menjahiliku dia tetap perhatian padaku, hehehehehehe jarang lhoo.. dia memperlihatkan sikap pedulinya itu, dia juga YAOI. Kalo gak salah nama pacarnya itu… ehm,… I-Ita-Ita-chi.. ah iya Itachi!. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal pacarnya itu.. yahh.. itu saja yang bisa aku jelaskan.

Dan aku juga pun seorang YAOI. Orangtua ku sih.. gak keberatan karna Okaa-san ku itu FUJOSHI! Jadi yaa… Orang tuaku seneng-seneng aja… bukannya cinta itu tidak mengenal gender?

" Naru-chan!" Teriak seseorang yang membuatku kaget, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu kamarku. Ah, ternyata hanya Kiba dan Gaara. Mereka adalah temanku sejak kecil, mereka juga bertetangga denganku. Mereka juga selalu ke rumahku kalau mereka sempat, dan aku selalu menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Karena, saat ada mereka, aku tidak merasa sendirian. Nama lengkap Kiba adalah Inuzuka Kiba, dia selalu membawa anjing kecil berwarna putih kesayangannya yang diberi nama Akamaru. Sedangkan Gaara, lengkapnya Sabaku Gaara. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang ribut dan Hyperaktif, Gaara jauh lebih kalem dan tak banyak tingkah.

"Naru, Barusan kau melihat ke luar jendela lagi, kan? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanya gaara sambil memalingkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, agar bisa melihat sesuatu yang sedang ku lihat.

" Cih…! Si uchiha itu…!"Gumam gaara geram. Setelah melihat siapa yang kuperhatikan. Apa gaara mengenal pemuda itu?

"Kalian…mengenalnya?" Tanyaku pelan, sambil beranjak pergi dan duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"Tentu saja! Dia itu orang yang menyebalkan tahu!" Sahut kiba sambil ikut duduk di sampingku dan bersidekap.

"Menyebalkan bagaimana? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku lagi padanya. "Mau?" Tawarku sambil menyodorkan keranjang kecil berisi buah-buahan.

"Dia itu sangat terkenal di sekolah! Tapi… dia sombongnya minta ampun! Dia juga menjadi ketua osis! Eh? Buah, ya? Mau banget!" jawab Kiba sambil mengambil salah satu buah dari keranjang buah-buahan itu.

"Sombong bagaimana?" Tanyaku(lagi), sambil memakan buah jeruk kesukaanku.

"Kau tahu, Naru? Biar pun sudah bicara panjang lebar, dia Cuma menjawab'hn' saja! Menyebalkan kan, kan?!" Sahut Kiba, tangannya mengupas buah yang diambilnya tadi.

"Ehm... Begitu…" gumamku pelan. Biar bagaimana pun, aku tetap ingin berkenalan dengannya.

"Naruto, kau menyukainya?" Tanya Gaara. Suasana hening sejenak, tangan Kiba berhenti mengupas, ekor Akabaru yang sedari tadi bergoyang, langsung berhenti. Aku? Terdiam seribu bahasa.  
Hahh?! Ke-ketahuan yaa?!

"Eh? T-ti.. tidak!" sahutku panik, tanganku kugunakan untuk menutupi wajahku yang pastinya sudah memerah.

"Jangan bohong, Naru. Bilang saja kalau kau menyukainya," balas Gaara, aku hanya menunduk tanpa berani membalas perkataan Gaara.

"Kuanggap itu, iya…"

Wajahku semakin memerah dan panas, sedangkan Kiba sudah membuat cengiran usil di wajahnya.

"Hehehe~ akhirnya mengakuinya juga! Biar kubantu kau, Naru! Akan kurekam seluruh kegiatannya di sekolah!" kata Kiba bersemangat.

"Be…benarkah?!" Tanyaku kaget. Sudah pasti, kukira mereka akan mengomeliku kalau tahu aku menyukai pemuda yang sedang kami bicarakan.

"Naru, kau pernah membantuku mendapatkan Neji, kan?" tanya Gaara sambil mengambil buah dari keranjang.

"Kalian temanku yang terbaik!" seruku sambil memeluk mereka erat, bahkan mungkin terlalu erat.

"Hyaaa! Naru! Sesak!"

"Ma-maaf" Kataku sambil melepas pelukanku. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku terlalu senang karena mereka mau menolongku.

"O-oh, ya! Si-siapa nama laki-laki itu?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke," Jawab Gaara, sambil mengetik sesuatu di Handphone-nya. Sepertinya sedang SMS-an dengan Neji, atau mungkin … namanya Sasuke, ya? Waaaaahh! Aku senang bisa tahu nama kecil dan marganya! Sudah sekian lamanya aku menatapnya dari jendela dan baru sekarang aku tahu namanya.

"Naru, kau tidak tidur?." Tanya Kiba tiba-tiba. Ah, iya! Aku harus tidur agar nanti malam aku bisa keluar! Berhubung aku hanya bisa keluar pada malam hari, karena aku tak boleh terkena sinar matahari dan akan berakibat buruk padaku.

"Ah, iya… benar juga! Oke! Aku tidur dulu! Tapi, kalian?" Tanyaku sambil menatap kedua sahabatku, sambil berbaring di tempat tidurku dan menarik selimut.

"Kami pulang saja, lagipula kakak Gaara pasti ngamuk kalau tidak segera pulang! Bye, Naru! Oyasumi!" jawab Kiba sambil menggeret Gaara yang masih asyik mengetikkan sesuatu di handphone-nya. Hihihihi mereka lucu!

"Bye, Naru…" ucap Gaara, setelah itu aku mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup. Yahh… baiklah aku harus tidur..

**Normal pov.**

Selang beberapa lama kemudian Naruto tertidur, tapi tiba-tiba pintu kama naruto terbuka kembali dan menampilkan seseorang yang hampir mirip dengan naruto. Yaitu ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

Minato berjalan menuju tempat tidur Naruto, dan duduk di ranjang Naruto.

" Harusnya kau tidak terkena penyakit ini naru,… maafkan tou-san yang membuatmu menderita seperti ini…, sungguh tou-san tidak tau kalau kau akan terkena penyakit ini naru… maaf…" gumam sang ayah sembari memegang tangan Naruto.

" sudahlah minato.., tak ada sesuatu yang harus kita sesalkan… kami-sama telah menakdirkan ini untuk Naru." Kata seseorang bersandar pada pintu.

" Kushina…" Gumam Minato. Ternyata orang itu adalah istrinya yaitu Namikaze Kushina. Kushina pun berjalan mendekat ke minato dan memeluknya.

" Ini bukan salah mu atau pun aku.., tapi mungkin ini takdir untuk naru-chan" Gumam Kushina semabari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minato.

" Yahh.. setidaknya aku bersyukur naru masih bisa hidup." Kata Minato. Minato pun membalas pelukan Kushina dan Kushina pun menangis di pelukan sang suami.

Tanpa mereka ketahui di belakang pintu Naruto ada 2 orang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

" Kyuu…, aku sedih kalo mengingat Naru terkena penyakit itu." Kata salah satu dari 2 orang itu.

"Kau pikir hanya kau?! Aku pun juga begitu! Kenapa Naru harus terkena penyakit itu?! Padahal di ceria!" desis Kyuubi samba menedang pelan lantai untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. 2 orang itu adalah ke 2 kakak Naruto. Kyuubi dan Deidara.

" Huhuhuhu Kyuu!" Tangis Deidara. Sambil memeluk Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi membalas pelukan itu.

" Ck! Pasti aku akan di bunuh oleh Sasori kalo aku ketahuan memelukmu" Canda kyuubi sambil melepas pelukan itu.

" Kau itu yaa! Huh aku baru sedih,ehh kamu malah bercanda" Kata Deidara sambil menginjak kaki Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi? Dia Meringis.

" Hyaahh! Apa-apa-an sih lo tuh! Sakit Dei!" Teriak Kyuu sambil memegang kakinya. Dan teriakan Kyuubi membuat kushina dan Minato keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa sih ini?" Tanya Kushina sambil melihat Kyuubi yang meringis dan mengangkat kakinya.

" Ugh! Itu tuh Dei nginjak kakiku.." Ringis Kyuubi. Sedangkan Deidara hanya menyeringai.

" Sudahlah ayo jangan di sini nanti membangunkan Naruto." Kata minato sambil menyeret kyuubi ke ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Kushina menggandeng Deidara. Deidara sihh Cuma manut di geret sama ibunya itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, dengan memakai baju yang sudah ganti dan dia sudah mandi, dia pun berjalan ke ruang makan. tentu saja untuk makan.

" Naruto kau mau pergi lagi?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil duduk di kursinya dan mengambil piring.

" yeah,, begitulah." Jawab Naruto sambil duduk di samping Deidara dan mengambil piring juga.

" tapi.. Naruto un, kamu tau harus pulang jam berapa kan?" Tanya Deidara. Lalu Deidara mengambil piring dan mengambil nasi plus lauk pauk.

" Iyaahh nee-chan! Jam 4 pagi kan? Inikan baru jam 7 malem." Kata Naruto sambil ingin memakan makananya.

" Harusnya aku ikut kamu!" Kata Kyuubi sambil memakan makanan nya di meja.

" Hahhh… sudahlah Kyuu, kalo kau ikut Naru,Naru malah gak semangat perginya"K ata dan sindir Kushina.

" sial kau! " umpat Kyuubi marah dan memakan makanannya keras-keras.

" Hahahaha! Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku bisa pergi sendiri! Lagian kata okaasan benar! Kalo ada kamu, aku pasti gk bebas!" Sindir naruto sambil meletakan sumpitnya, " aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu. daahh" lanjut naruto sambil menenteng gitar dan pergi.

" Pulang nya tepat waktu lhoo!" Kata kushina mengingatkan.

" Haik!" Jawab naruto dari jauh.

Setelah Naruto menuruni tangga untuk ke bawah dia berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang sering dia kunjungi setiap malam, yaitu dia sampai di taman Naruto membersihkan debu-debu di tempat yang ingin dia duduki.

Bersamaan itu ditempat lain ketika mobil patrol Konoha melihat Naruto ditaman, salah satu dari mereka menghentikan mobil patrol itu. Mereka yang sedang berpatroli adalah Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Hey! Sepertinya ada anak masih di bawah umur yang keluar malam-malam gini." Kata Izumo tiba-tiba.

" Ha? Mana?" Sahut Kotetsu heran.

" Itu yang baru duduk di taman!" Katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang dia maksud.

" Owh,.. anak itu. Ayah dan ibunya sudah memberitahu pihak kita bahwa anak itu akan berkeliaran malam." Jawab Kotetsu.

" Kenapa anak itu berkeliyaran malam-malam? Bukannya itu berbahaya? Apa lagi orang tuanya kok memperbolehkan sih?" Tanya Izumo bingung sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di pelipisnya. Seolah dia sedang berfikir.

" Kau tau penyakit XP?" Tanya balik Kotetsu.

" Ah penyakit XP? Tidak tau." Jawab Izumo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Penyakit itu adalah penyakit dimana orang yang menderita itu akan mati saat terkena sinar matahari, penyakit ini memang jarang di temukan sih… sayang anak laki-laki yang polos itu terkena penyakit itu. Dan.. yah dia hanya bisa keluar saat malam." Kata Kotetsu panjang lebar sembari memiringkan duduknya agar bisa melihat Izumo.

" Ah…. Jadi begitu, aku mengerti sekarang.. malang nasib anak itu," Kata Izumo perihatin.

" Hahh.. sudahlah jangan hiraukan anak itu! Kau masih mempunyai hutang untuk malam ini! Ehm... enaknya berapa ronde yaa?" Kata Kotetsu sambil menyeringai.

" Ugh! Kau mesum Kotetsu!" teriak Izumo keras.

Kembali pada naruto, sekarang naruto duduk manis dan menyalakan lilin. Seketika dia kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan.

" Suara apa itu? Hahh… lupakan saja… sebaiknya aku nyanyi saja." Kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, dan mulai memainkan gitarnya. Naruto pun mulai bernyanyi…

_Dare no tame ni ikite iru no? Saenai hibi wo sugoshite _

_Yowasa mo itami mo dono kurai kanjiteru no?_

_Tarinai kinou ni obore yume ni kaita kyou sorowanakutemo yeah yeah _

_Yoake mae no mabataku hoshi wa kiete itta no? asu e itta no?_

_Tomorrow never know it's happy line_

_Nani wo shinjite ikeba ii? Mienai hibi wo sugoshite _

_Donna yoru wo mitemo mou kurai kao shinaide _

_Daremo ga shiawase wo yobu egao miete iru no? warawanakutemo yeah yeah _

_Asu e no omoi wa mune ni akai me wo mite waratte mita no_

_Tomorrow never know it's happy line_

_Tarinai kinou ni obore yume ni kaita kyou sorowanakutemo yeah yeah _

_Yoake mae no mabataku hoshi wa kiete itta no? asu e itta no? _

_Tomorrow never know it's happy line_

_(by : yui, it's happy line)_

Setelah Naruto selesai bernyanyi, naruto mematikan lilin dan membawa gitarnya pergi. Naruto berjalan-jalan ke kota.. melihat kanan dan kiri orang yang berlalu lalang, menatap mereka iri karna dirinya tidak seberuntung mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto melihat kakaknya Deidara sedang berjalan dengan seseorang laki-laki. Ahh…. Pasti itu sasori-nii batin Naruto, Sasori adalah kekasih Deidara hubungan mereka sudah 3 tahun lamanya. Naruto pun pergi tanpa menyapa mereka karna bila menyapa pastilah dia hanya mengganggu. Kembali berjalan Naruto melihat seekor kucing yang basah kuyub di jalanan. Kasihan… batin Naruto lagi. Dia pun memungut kucing itu dan membawanya jalan-jalan bersamanya.

" Hey kucing.. apakah kau di buang? Kasihan sekali dirimu." Kata Naruto pada kucing itu, naruto yang menyadari kebodohan nya itu merasa dia sudah gila.

" Sekarang kau adalah hewan yang kupelihara ya, namamu suke." Kata Naruto(lagi) pada kucing itu.

" Meong…" Balas kucing itu.

**Ting ting ting **

" Ah…, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pulang! Ayo suke kita pulang. " Kata Naruto sambil menggendong kucing itu dan pulang kerumah Naruto.

**Gaara pov. **

Namaku Sabaku Gaara aku teman Naru, dulu dia membantuku untuk mendapat seseorang yang kucintai. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, di sana aku kelas 2 SMA. Aku mempunyai 2 kakak nama mereka adalah Sabaku Temari dan Sabaku Kankuro.

Hari ini aku harus berangkat pagi dan harus merekam Sasuke. Hahh… sebenarnya aku malas berurusan dengan si uchiha itu! Tapi… mau gimana lagi? Naruto menyukainya sih…

" Gaara! Cepat turun! Neji sudah menjemputmu!" Teriak Onee-san dari bawah. Orang yang memanggilku tadi adalah kakak ku yang pertama.

" Iyaa! Aku segera turun!" Balasku dan mulai turun kebawah. Disana aku melihat Neji yang duduk di ruang tamu rumahku.

" Ah.. Gaara ayo berangkat !" Ajak Neji dengan tersenyum tulus. Seketika aku merasa wajahku memerah.

" Ah,.. i-iya.. ne-nee-chan! Aku berangkat!" Kataku pada one-chan. Dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah bersama Neji. Neji membuka kan pintu mobilnya.

" Terimakasih." Kataku lembut dam menaiki mobinya itu.

" Ehm." Jawabnya lalu dia naik mobil yang sedang ku naiki. Dia mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai melajukannya.

Nama pacarku ini adalah Hyuuga Neji. Bagaimana kami kenal? Kami kebetulan sekelas, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Naru dan Kiba yang membantuku untuk mendapatkan nya… tapi yah.. aku seneng kok, akhirnya bisa berstatus lebis sebagai temannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai sekolah tersayang kami yaitu Konoha High School atau singkatannya KHS.

" Gaara! " Teriak seseorang yang suaranya familiar di telingaku ketika keluar dari mobil Neji.

" Kiba?" Sahutku. Aku merasakan tangan Neji di pundakku.

" Kau udah siap kan buat rencananya? Aku udah bawa kamera nih!" Kata kiba senang. Bisa kulihat juga Shikamaru di belakang kiba.

Shikamaru adalah pacar Kiba nama lengkapnya Nara Shikamaru, dia itu sangat pemalas. Tapi walau dia itu sangat pemalas dia sangat pintar. Slalu mendapat peringkat 10 bersar. Aneh.. pemalas tapi pintar.

" Owh.. tentu saja. Sehabis pulang sekolah ke rumah Naru kan?" Tanyaku pada Kiba.

" Memangnya siapa itu Naru? Dan untuk apa Kiba membawa kamera?" Tanya Neji padaku. Ehm? Apa aku belum menyeritakan soal Naru pada Neji?.

" Nanti akan ku beritahu. Sekarang tolong kamu juga merekam kegiatan sasuke." Sahutku pada Neji. Sedangkan Kiba tersenyum. Neji pun menganggukan kepalanya.

" Asik! Kalo gini kan enak banyak orang!" Kata Kiba sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya. Hahh… memang benar lebih enak kalo banyak orang. " eh! Shikamaru kamu juga tolong yaa.." Lanjut Kiba pada Shikamaru.

" Hahh… merepotkan! Tapi.. baiklah." Balas Shikamaru.

" Baiklah kita kumpul di sini yaa pulang sekolah nanti!" Kata Kiba. Ooh ya inikan masih di parkiran mobil! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!.

" Cih! Ayo Neji kita bisa-bisa telat masuk kelas!" Kata ku sambil menggeret Neji ke kelas kami.

Setelah sampai di kelas kami, aku duduk di bangku ku yang berjejeran dengan Neji.

" hey.. Naru itu siapa sih?" Tanya Neji. Sepertinya dia cemburu. Hahh…

" Nanti akan ku pertemukan kamu sama dia." Kataku santai sambil membuka buku, karna setelah kami masuk kelas bel bertanda masuk telah bunyi.

"Benar yaa?" Yakin nya sambil membuka buku yang sama tapi milikku.

" Hahh.. iya-iyaa" Sahutku akhir dan kami mulai menyimak pelajaran pertama hari ini.

**Skip time!**

Sekarang sudah pulang waktunya aku dan Neji berkumpul di tempat parkir mobil Neji. Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, sampailah kami di parkir mobil Neji.

" Ah! Gaara ! kau dapat rekamannya?" Tanya Kiba saat kami sudah sampai.

" Tentu saja. Kalo kamu ?" Tanyaku balik padanya.

" Tentu. Sekarang waktunya ke tempat Naru kan? Ayo!" kata Kiba senang. Kiba pun menggeret Shikamaru untuk ke tempat parkir motornya.

" Baiklah kami berangkat ke tempat si Naru itu." Kata Neji sambil membuka,kan pintu mobil seperti tadi pagi. Setelah itu kami berangkat menuju rumah Naruto, sepertinya Naruto akan Syok dengan ini..

Selang berapa menit kemudian aku dan Neji sampai di temapat Naruto, ku lihat juga Shikamaru dan Kiba juga sudah sampai.

" Baiklah ayo masuk!" Kata Kiba semangat dan kami pun mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto.

**Tok tok tok **

" Siapa?!" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu, suara ini sepertinya Dei-nii.

" Ini kami " Sahutku, dan selang itu terbukalah pintu rumah Naru.

" Ah.. ternyata kalian! Eh.. siapa yang di belakang kalian?" Tanya Dei-ni saat melihat Neji dan Shikamaru.

" mereka teman baru Naru." Jawabku santai.

" Owh.. begitu, Naru di dalam kamarnya kok." Kata Dei-nii sambil pergi ke dapur.

" Haik! Kami akan ke kamarnya dahulu." Kataku dan Kiba. Setelah itu kami ber 4 pun pergi ke kamar Naruto.

" Naru-chan!" Teriak Kiba keras saat kami baru sampai di kamar Naru.

" Ehh.. Kiba, Gaara dan kalian siapa?" Tanya Naru sambil menunjuk Neji dan Shikamaru.

" kau ini! Masak kau lupa pada mereka." Kataku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada.

" Ehhh? Ehm…. Si-siapa sihh? Ehmm,…." Kata Naruto sambil mencoba mengingat-ingatnya.

" Uhh… Naru-chan… perasaan kamu dulu yang bantu kami deh.." Kata Kiba sambil memajukan mulutnya beberapa centi.

" Bantu kalian? Ehm… ah! Me-mereka Shikamaru-san dan Neji-san yaa?!" Kata Naruto kaget.. hahh.. sudah ku duga kalo dia bakal kaget.

**Naruto pov. **

Ketika aku sedang melihat pujaan hatiku dari jendela secara tidak elitnya pintuku di buka oleh kiba.

Waahh! Aku kaget saat tiba-tiba Kiba dan Gaara membawa para seme mereka! Gak nyangka juga rencana waktu itu berhasil hehehehehe!

" Naru, kenapa kamu ketawa-ketawa sendiri?" Tanya Kiba kepadaku heran, ehh? Aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri?

" Owh… aku Cuma inget rencana 'itu'kok." Kataku sambil menyeringai. Hihihihiihi

" Kau itu! Udah ja-jangan di inget-inget malu tau!" Kata Kiba malu-malu, sedangkan Gaara ber blushsing ria..hihihi hahahahaha! Hyaaa aku jadi pengen ketawa sepuas-puasnya karna mengingat itu semua.

" Rencana apa sih?" Tanya Neji penasaran sambil mendekat pada ku.

" Ahh! Jadi kalian ingin tau,ne~? " Godaku pada Neji dan Shikamaru.

" Gyaaa! Jangan Naru-chan!" Kata Kiba sambil menutup wajahnya yang merah.

" Ck! Sebenarnya rencana apa? Ceritakan pada kami! Merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru malas, yehh.. ni orang pengen tau kok malah ngancem.

" Oke deh.." Kataku sambil menyeringai lagi.

" Hyaa! Jangan!" Teriak Kiba dan Gaara berbarengan. Hyahahahahaha! Aku tertawa di atas penderitaan orang!

" Cepat mulai!" Kata Neji memaksaku.

" Iya iya… gini…..

**Flashback **

Saat itu aku melakukan apa yang sering kulakukan. Melihat jendela. Tepatnya sih.. orang yang ku suka. Kiba dan Gaara tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku dan memelukku erat.

" Ada apa sih!? Kenapa kalian memelukku tiba-tiba?!" Tanyaku sambil mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukan mereka. Seketika itu aku melihat mereka menangis. Hehh?! Ada apa?!

" Ke-kenapa kalian menangis?!" Tanyaku pada mereka. Sebenarnya ada apa?! Kenapa mereka menangis?!.

" Hiks-hiks Na-Naru! Huwee!" Tangis kiba semakin keras. Haduhh! Ada apa sih?!

" Ada apa sih?! Ayo cerita?! " kataku memaksa.

" I-itu… Ka-kami… Hiks-hiks…me-melihat se-seorang yang ku suka jalan dengan se-seorang cewek! Huwaa! Mu-mungkin me-mereka enggak gay seperti kami!" Kata Kiba sambil menghapus air matanya.

" Uahh.. sudah-sudah! Kamu juga Gaara sejak kapan kamu cengeng kayak gini?!" Kataku member semangat pada mereka.

" Ugh! Mana mungkin kami bisa sabar Naru! Kamu tau?! Rasanya itu sangat sakit!" Bentak kiba padaku. Uhh.. aku memang gak tau rasanya!.

" A-aku me-memang gak tau rasanya! Tapi kalian temanku! " Bentak ku pada mereka.

" Sudah diam! A-aku! Aku memang mencintai dia! Tapi kalo memang kami gak cocok ya udah!" Kata Gaara sambil menahan tangis. Hahh,,, apa yang bisa kulakukan?! Cih!.

" Kalian tau dari mana kalo mereka itu pacaran?! Mungkin saja mereka Cuma kakak adek.!" Kataku menenangkan mereka, Dan mendapat respon mereka kaget. Pasti mereka gak memikirkan ini.

" Ahh! I-iya juga! Ke-kenapa aku gak mikir itu yaa?!" Kata kiba sambil menepuk kepalanya. Dasar.

" Ta-tapi tetep saja kalo misalnya kakak adek kami gak bisa jadi pacar mereka." Kata Kiba sendu. Duhh! Mulai lagi deh sedihnya!

" Kalian ini yaa! Coba tembak mereka donk!" Kataku memberi semangat pada mereka.

" Ehh! Ne-nembak mereka?!" Kata Kiba dan Gaara berbarengan. Haduhh…

" Iyaa! Aduhh! Jangan hujan juga kan?!" Bentak ku sambil mengelap wajahku yang terkena 'hujan'.

"Ma-maaf Naru, tapi masak kami nembak mereka?! Caranya gimana lagi?!" Kata Kiba berbarengan dengan anggukan kepala Gaara.

" Haduhh.. sebentar lagi kan hari valentine! Yaa kalian buat coklat atau apa gitu buat nembak mereka!" Kataku.

" Ahh! Ta-tapi kan kami bukan cewek Naru!" Protes Kiba sambil menutup wajahnya yang merah padam.

" Hahh…. Usaha donk! Kalian ini! Masih enak kalian dari pada aku? Aku hanya bisa melihat orang yang ku suka lewat jendela…" Kataku sendu melihat jendela lagi dan melihat 'dia'.

" Uhh.! Baiklah! Kami akan melakukannya! Iya kan Gaara!" Kata kiba semangat.

" Iya! Ta-tapi aku nggak bisa buat coklat…" Sahut Gaara lesu.

" Haduh! Minta bantuannya nee-chan mu donk Gaara!" Kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

" Ah! Be-benar juga. Oke deh…" Kata Gaara pasrah.

" Uahh! Bagus! Ku tunggu kabar baiknya yaa?!" Kataku semangat.

" Haik! Naru, kami pergi dulu yaa, pasti Temari-nee udah nunggu-nunggu Gaara." Kata Kiba. Dan ku sahut dengan anggukan. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar pintu kamarku tertutup. Aku pun mulai beranjak tidur, saat aku tidur aku memimpikan aku sehat, bisa sekolah, bisa mengobrol dengan orang yang kusuka. Dan lain-lainnya. Tapi… aku masih bersyukur, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ini adalah hari valentine! Aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar kabar bahwa Gaara dan Kiba berhasil, kalo gak berhasil ku sebut itu aneh! Habisnya mereka kan manis! Apa lagi mereka berbakat jadi uke!.

" Naru!" Teriak Kiba di depan kamarku, hee.. ada apa? Apa di terima?

" Bagaimana? Di terima atau di tolak?" Tanyaku pada mereka yang sudah masuk kamarku.

" I-itu… ka-kami… di-di TERIMA!" Kata Kiba dan Gaara bersamaan. Hyaaa! Bagus!

" Bagus donk! Selamat yaa!" Kataku memberi selamat.

" Iyaa~! Hehehehehehe." Kata Kiba sambil berseri-seri(?).

" Ini berkatmu Naruto." Kata Gaara sambil menepuk pundakku.

" Tidak kok, aku hanya member saran. Yang usaha kan kalian!" Kataku sambil senyum khas seorang Namikaze.

" Naru~! Aku sayang kamu!" Kata Kiba sembari memelukku.

" Hahahahaha iya-iya aku juga sayang kalian." Sahutku sambil mebalas peluk,kan Kiba.

**End Flashback **

….. gitu…" Kataku setelah bercerita.

" Ahh.. aku tak menyangka akan sepeti itu… Gaara-koi!" Kata Neji-san sambil memeluk Gaara erat.

" A-apaan sih! Le-lepaskan Neji!." Kata Gaara tak terima. Coba lihat wajahnya merah…

"Ck. Mendokusai. Ternyata kau manis juga ya.. " Giliran Shikamaru-san yang menggoda Kiba. Hihihi mereka lucu.

" Kau jahat Shikamaru! Udah ah! Nih Naru, rkaman si Uchiha brengsek itu!" Kata Kiba sambil menyerahkan 1 kamera dan 3 Hp. Hee? HP? Kok pake HP?

" Nih HP siapa?" Tanyaku pada Kiba dan Gaara yang sedang menghindari seme mereka yang mesum.

" Ah itu HPnya Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Mereka gak bawa kamera jadi yaa… pake HP. Lagian kan bisa di kirim lewat Bluetooth." Kata Kiba yang masih menghindar dari sang seme alias Shikamaru.

" Ahh! Terimakasih yaa! Aku senang sekali!" Kataku sambil tersenyum manis, walau wajahku yang pucat menghiasinya.

" Eh, sepertinya aku harus pulang! Nee-chan sudah SMS nih." Kata Gaara sambil menggeret Neji pulang. " Bye Naru!" Lanjut Gaara ketika dia sudah di ambang pintu.

" Yap." Jawab ku. Ketika itu juga ku lihat Kiba dan Shikamaru juga ingin pulang.

" Naru, kami pulang dulu yaa… kamu tidur ajah! Biar nanti malem bisa keluyuran kayak biasanya." Kata Kiba ngejek. Heeh! Apa maksudnya 'keluyuran'?!

" Aku gak keluyuran kok! Cuman aku ini mencari udara segar di malam hari!" Kataku marah.

" I-iya Naru, jangan marah donk.." Kata Kiba membujukku. Huh! Dia dulu yang jahat!.

" Bodok! Aku marah sama kamu!" Kataku tegas, dan kulihat dia menarik-narik ujung bajuku untuk membujukku lagi.

" Nar,,.. maaf… " Kata Kiba menyesal. Huhh… kalo dia gini sih,,, aku pasti luluh.

" Iya-iya!" Kataku. Dan kulihat dia tertawa senang.

" yey! Naru baik! Ah! Sudah yaa aku pergi dulu! ayo Shika, bye Naru." Kata kiba sambil menggandeng tangan Shikamaru.

" Iya.. lagian aku mau tidur dulu. " kataku sambil beranjak dari jendela dan pergi ke kasur. Dan saat aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Aku pun mulai tertidur.

**Normal pov.**

Hari sudah malam, ketika itu Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan dia mulai mandi dan turun ke bawah. Tepatnya ruang makan. ketika sampai di tempat meja makan,dia duduk di kursinya.

" Naru-chan. Kau akan pergi malam ini?." Tanya Kushina tiba-tiba sambil memakan makanannya.

" Iya…," Jawab Naruto singkat sembari memakan makananku.

" Aku ingin ikut." Sahut Kyuubi.

" Hee? Ke-kenapa ingin ikut?!" Tanya Naruto sambil tersedak.

" Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagian aku baru strees beberapa hari ini.." Jawab Kyuubi tenang.

" Uhh.. baiklah tapi hanya sekali ini!." Kata Naruto sambil cemberut.

" Hihihi gak usah cemberutkan Naru? Dan Kyuubi, jaga Naru ya?" Kata Deidara yang ikut campur.

" Tentu saja.." Jawab Kyuubi sembari memakan makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan malam Naru dan Kyuubi pun mulai pergi. Naruto pergi ke tempat biasa yang dia datangi untuk menyanyi.

" Ini tempat biasa yang kau datangi?." Tanya Kyuubi sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

" Ya.. begitulah. Aku ingin menyanyi aniki diam saja." Kata Naruto sambil mulai memainkan gitarnya.

" Baiklah." Jawab Kyuubi dan mulai mendengarkan suara adiknya itu.

_Dare no tame ni ikite iru no? Saenai hibi wo sugoshite _

_Yowasa mo itami mo dono kurai kanjiteru no?_

_Tarinai kinou ni obore yume ni kaita kyou sorowanakutemo yeah yeah _

_Yoake mae no mabataku hoshi wa kiete itta no? asu e itta no?_

_Tomorrow never know it's happy line_

_Nani wo shinjite ikeba ii? Mienai hibi wo sugoshite _

_Donna yoru wo mitemo mou kurai kao shinaide _

_Daremo ga shiawase wo yobu egao miete iru no? warawanakutemo yeah yeah _

_Asu e no omoi wa mune ni akai me wo mite waratte mita no_

_Tomorrow never know it's happy line_

_Tarinai kinou ni obore yume ni kaita kyou sorowanakutemo yeah yeah _

_Yoake mae no mabataku hoshi wa kiete itta no? asu e itta no? _

_Tomorrow never know it's happy line_

_(by : yui, it's happy line)_

" Suaramu bagus Naru." Komentar Kyuubi.

" Uhh.. masaka? Aku gak percaya." Kata Nru tak percaya.

" I-"

" Kyuubi!" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

" Si-ah! Keriput! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Teriak Kyuubi pada orang yang di panggilnya 'keriput ' tadi.

" Kau ini! Tentu saja untuk jalan-jalan bersama otouto ku!" Jawabnya.

" Ne, dia siapa aniki?" Tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi.

" Dia Itachi." Jawab singkat Kyuubi, dan di sambut ekspresi kaget oleh Naru.

" Wahh! Ber arti semenya Kyuu-nii ya?" Tanya Naruto pada Itachi.

" Hahahaha! Iya.." Jawab Itachi tanpa ragu.

" Diam kau keriput! Sekarang di mana adik mu itu?!" Tanya Kyuubi kasar.

" Tuh. Otouto kemari!" Perintah Itachi pada adiknya itu.

" Ck apa sih aniki?!" Kata adiknya.

" Kau tak sopan Sasuke!" kata Itachi membentak adiknya.

" Ka-kau!" Kata Naruto kaget, saat melihat adik dari itachi.. ternyata adik itachi adalah UCHIHA SASUKE, orang yang di sukainya dari jendela!

**TBC.**

Anisa : -Syok-

Sasuke : Napa lo?!

Anisa : ternyata jelek banget ya Sasuke!?

Sasuke : Yehh,,, baru nyadar - -"

Naruto : Waw! Kenapa aku dapet peran yang gak enak sih! Kagak adil!

Anisa : mo gimana lagii! Ceritanya gitu sihh! Ehehehe

Naruto : terus akhirnya aku gimana?! Mati gak?

Anisa : liat ajah entar yaaa :P

Sasuke : udah ahh! Kagak usah ribet! Mending nyuruh mereka Reviews!

Anisa : bener! Ehehe!

Kyuubi + Itachi yang nongol : Okeh! Ayo tutup bareng2!

Anisa, SasuNaru, ItaKyuu : Minna! Mohon Reviewsnya! :D Flame? Tak masalah! Buat kami itu motivasi :)


	2. Chapter 2

** Nee, saya kembali ^O^/ **

**Kenapa bisa cepat? Karna yang sebenernya nih cerita udah tamat! Jadi updetnya kilat :D **

**Cerita ini terinpirasi (?) dari film yui , yang beerjudul "Taiyo No Uta"**

**Maaf bila ada alur atau judul yang sama dengan para senior-senior (_ _)7 **

**Balasan Reviews**

** Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

**Sepertinya sihh,, udah ehehe,,, okehh aku udah tau! Makasih reviewsnya :3**

**Rin Miharu Uzu : **

**Typo ya? TT,TT sulit ngilangin ituuhh… -" Makasih reviewsnya :3**

**Mamitsu27 :**

**Ehh? Ano, ada beberapa gk ngkutin ceritanya kok,,, mungkin.. kalo masalh itu, sebenernya udah mo nulis gay aja,, tapi waktu aku baca lagi, jadi gimanaaa gitu… gak enak dilihat :) Makasih reviewsnya :3**

**Awal Shehenecia :**

**emank mirip kn :D ehehe, saya terinprirasi ama itu :) Makasih reviewsnya :3**

**Melia Tsuzumi Taoru :**

**Ugh,, bales dendam ya nee-chan :P masalah titik, ughh! Aku telah jatuh cinta ama itu XD ehehe… iyaa,, makasih dehh sarannya :3 Makasih reviewsnya :3**

**Sheren :**

**Haik! Ini cerita udah tamat kok! XD jadi tenang jaa… :D Makasih reviewsnya :3**

**MaYa ChaN23598**

**Haik! Saya akan lanjut terus! Walau… karya kagak ada yang bagus TTOTT/ **

**Syukuran? Ehehehe, kapan-kapan jah yaa :P Makasih reviewsnya :3**

**Ryuuki Kazuto :**

**Ehh,.. ada yang aku edit sihh :3 tapi endingnya sama kokk XD **

**Makasih reviewsnya :3**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**_I do not regret having loved you_**

**_Chapter 2_**

" Kau tak sopan Sasuke!" kata Itachi membentak adiknya.

" Ka-kau!" Kata Naruto kaget, saat melihat adik dari itachi.. ternyata adik itachi adalah UCHIHA SASUKE, orang yang di sukainya dari jendela!

"Apa kita saling kenal?." Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih kaget.

" Ah.. i-itu …. ki-kita… ti-tidak saling kenal kok… " Kata Naruto gugup sambil memilin jari-jari tangannya.

" Hn.. ck! Ayo cepat pulang baka aniki!" Bentak Sasuke pada kakaknya yang sedang berpacaran dengan Kyuubi.

" Hahh… sebentar lah otouto, lagian ini baru jam 10 malem kok! Eh ya! Kyuu-koi kenapa kamu jam 10 malem gini keluar rumah?" Tanya Itachi lembut pada Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi menatap Itachi sebal.

" Adik ku memang tiap malem keluar, malem ini aku ikut dengannya. Soalnya aku bisa strees gara-gara tugas dari dosen ular gila itu!" Jawab Kyuubi dendam sembari metngepalkan tangannya.

" Yahh..kau benar juga, habisnya tugas-tugasnya susah! Dan setiap kali ada tugas pasti berhubungan dengan ular." Keluh itachi, seketika dia merasa ada tetesan air dari atas ' hujan kah?' batin itachi.

" Ah! Aniki hujan! Bagaimana ini?!" Kata Naruto panik sembari menghapus tetesan air hujan yang ada di wajahnya.

" Sebaiknya kalian masuk mobil kami deh!" Ajak Itachi sembari melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyuubi, sedangkan Kyuubi berblushing ria.

" Haik!" Kata Naruto sambil membereskan tempat gitarnya.

"hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat, dan mereka pun berlari ke mobil Itachi.

Saat di dalam mobil.

" Sebaiknya aku mengatarkan mu Kyuu-koi." Kata Itachi sambil menyetir mobil yang melaju kencang.

" Sebelum itu aniki,.. KENAPA AKU HARUS DI BELAKANG DENGAN SI DOBE INI HAHH?!" Marah Sasuke, karna dia duduk di bangku belakang dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto? Tak usah di Tanya lagi di gugup buanget ! sampai-sampai dia menggigit gitarnya!(-plak- Naru : gak mungkin lah! Dasar author bodoh!. Anisa: brisik kamu Nar, udah ah! Back the story!).

" Sudah lah otouto!. Memang kenapa kalo kamu duduk di samping Naru? Dia manis kan.. udah ah! Kita harus mengantar mereka!" Kata Itachi malas menanggapi perkataan adiknya itu ' Memang kenapa kalo duduk dekat Naru?! Apa coba masalahnya?! Padahal Cuma beberapa menit nyampe rumah Kyuu-koi, terus dia bisa duduk di sampingku lagi! Huh!' Batin Itachi marah.

" Sudah ah kalian ini.. cepat antarkan kami keriput!, sebelum matahari terbit!" Kyuubi melerai Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedari tadi saling menatap. Tatapan mereka seperti berbicara 'Awas kau Sasuke! 'Atau ' Brisik kau aniki! Cepat antarkan mereka lalu pulang!' dan lain-lain.

" K-Kyuu-nii, matahari kan masih lama…. Ba-bagaimana kalo kita jalan-jalan? Hujannya sudah hampir reda." Kata Naruto gugup (Sasu : emank hinata? Pake gugup-gugupan?! –plak- Naru : ahh! Back story ajah! Lupakan Sasu!).

" Ehm..? Kau mau jalan-jalan dulu ya?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto yang kelihatannya sangat gelisah ber ada di dekat Sasuke.

" I-iya.. se-seharian ini tidur di kamar rasanya capek…" keluh Naruto pada Kyuubi sambil menenangkan diri.

" Baiklah, Kriput kita jalan-jalan saja! Gak usah pulang dulu!." Perintah Kyuubi yang seenak jidat pada Itachi, sedangkan Itachi hanya bergumam 'hn'. ( anisa: itachi! Mau aja kmu di perintah-perintah!. Itachi : sial kamu! Kalo gak nurut, entar aku diputus gimana?!. Anisa : itu mah IDL! XP)

Setelah itu, sampailah mereka di taman terdekat. Taman itu sedang mengadakan sebuah festival. Mereka pun masuk kedalam Taman itu.

" Sasuke, kau ajak Naru jalan-jalan ya!? Aku mau jalan sama Kyuubi, bye! Kita kumpul di parkiran!" Kata Itachi yang seenak jidat lalu pergi membawa lari Kyuubi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang harus mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

" Ma-maaf me-merepotkan,.." Kata Naruto gugup sambil menunduk agar wajah merah padamnya tak kelihatan.

" Kau memang merepotkan Dobe." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil mulai berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke taman.

" Na-Naru bukan Dobe! Dasar Teme!" Bentak Naruto marah yang membuat para pengunjung lain menatapnya, seketika itu Naruto menunduk lagi sambil menahan malu dan bergumam, " Go-gomen."

" Cih! Diam saja kau! Kau itu membuatku malu tau!" Bentak Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya, dan lagi-lagi membuat mereka menjadi tontonan pengunjung.

" Ada apa sih?" Bisik para pengunjung saat 2 kali mendengar teriakan mereka.

" Bertengkar kali!" Sahut seorang pengunjung dengan sinisnya, karna mereka merasa sangat terganggu.

" Ma-maaf kan kami.." Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk pada para pengunjung.

" Cih!" Desis Sasuke sembari berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. ( Anisa: woy sasuke! Jangan tinggalin Naru! Sasuke : bawel lo! Anisa : poor Naru.)

" Ah! Sa-sasuke! Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari dan menenteng gitar yang di genggam.

" Ck! Cepatlah Dobe!" Bentak Sasuke pada Naruto yang ke susahan berlari karna gitar yang dia bawa.

" I-iya! Tunggu Teme!" Teriak spontan Naruto, setelah itu Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang tidak dia gunakan untuk menenteng gitar.

" Tadi kau bilang apa?! Heh! Kenapa kau panggil aku Teme?! Dasar Dobe!" Bentak Sasuke pada Naruto, Sasuke tak memikirkan lagi akan di lihat oleh para pengunjung, karna saat Sasuke membentak Naruto, mereka sedang berada di tempat yang sepi.

" Ha-habis nya! Tadi kamu memanggilku Dobe, jadi… aku ba-balas…" Kata Naruto pelan sambil menyeka air mata yang hampir membanjiri wajahnya. ( anisa : cengen kamu Naru!. Naru : Naru gak cengen! Udah ah! Author gila! Cepet back the story! Anisa: bhuu! Iya-iyA)

" Ugh! Ke-kenapa kau menangis Dobe?! Su-sudah! Jangan nangis!" Kata Sasuke khawatir.( Anisa: waw! Sasuke khawati euy! Jarang banget!. Sasuke : dari tadi lo bangyak bicara! Cepetan tamatin nih cerita!. Anisa : iya-iya gk usah galak-galak!)

" Uhh! Huhuhu Sasu-Teme marah sama Naru huwee!" Tangis Naruto menjadi-jadi.

" U-udah… jangan nagis! Iya-iya aku minta maaf…! Aku gak marah kok!" Bujuk Sasuke dengan terpaksa.

" I-iya, uh.. hu,,hu… " Isak Naruto, setelah itu tangis Naruto mulai mereda.

" Cih. Sudah ayo jalan-jalan!" Kata Sasuka, tanpa sadar Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, diam seribu bahasa,

**Di tempat itakyuu.**

Di saat SasuNaru sedang bergandengan ria, Itakyuu sedang berciuman mesra di salah satu tempat yang sepi dan gelap.

" Cih, berhenti Kriput!" Tolak Kyuubi pada Itachi yang lama-lama menjadi liar.

" Kenapa? Tumben kau menolak?" Sahut Itachi tak terima kalau kegiatan mereka ini harus di hentikan.

" Aku harus pulang sebelum matahari terbit baka!" Bentak Kyuubi sembari menata bajunya yang tadi berantakan.

" Emank kenapa dengan matahari sihh?!" Tanya Itachi kesal.

" Naru… dia tidak boleh terkena matahari." Kata Kyuubi pelan sembari menunduk.

" Kenapa? Seperti terkena penyakit XP aja." Kata Itahi santai.

" Naru, memang terkena penyakit itu…" Kata Kyuubi lesu sambil melihat tanah.

" Ah! Ma-maaf Kyuu-koi, aku.. tidak tau." Kata Itachi menyesal.

" Ehm.. ah ini jam berapa Itachi?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi, setelah itu Itachi melihat jam tangannya.

" Jam.. 4 lebih 30 menit," Kata Itachi.

" Apa?! Cih! Sial! Ayo Kriput kembali ke parkir! Sebentar lagi matahari akan kelihatan!." Teriak Kyuubi pada Itachi,

" AH! Benar juga! Ayo!" Balas teriak Itachi, mereka pun berlari ketempat parkiran. Saat sampai mereka melihat Sasuke yang berdiri sendiri di depan mobil Itachi.

" Otouto, dimana Naru-chan!?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya Bentak Itachi.

" A-ada di dalam, tiba-tiba dia menyeretku kembali ke sini saat jam 4 pagi tadi, oh ya! Aku capek menunggu kalian tau!" Bentak Sasuke pada kakaknya, seketika merek saling ber bicara. Kyuubi masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di dekat Naruto.

" Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kyuubi khawatir pada Naruto.

" Uhh.. I-iya… tapi bisakah kita pulang? A-aku takut kalo matahari tiba-tiba muncul." Kata Naruto Takut.

" Kriput! Ayo cepat pulang!" Bentak Kyuubi pada Itachi yamg masih berbicara dengan Sasuke.

" Iya! Ayo Otouto!" Ajak Itachi pada Sasuke. Mereka pun langsung tancap gas pergi kerumah Naruto dan Kyuubi yang membutuhkan waktu kira-kira 30 menit,

Setelah mereka sampai di rumah KyuuNaru. Kyuubi langsung menutup tubuh Naruto dengan jaket Itachi.

" Itachi! Kami pulang dulu! kalian boleh pulang sekarang! Aku pinjam jaket mu" Kata Kyuubi dan mulai menaiki tangga dan tetep menutupi tubuh Naruto.

" Ah.. Baiklah." Kata Itachi lalu pergi dengan Sasuke.

**Sasuke pov. **

Sebenernya tuh Dobe kenapa sih? Cuma jam 4 tadi dia tiba-tiba menarik ku ke mobil. Terus kenapa coba aniki tadi khawatir banget?! Aneh!

" Anak itu kenapa sih?! Cuma kena matahari saja lebay kayak gitu!" Kataku dingin setelah sampai di rumah kami.

" Jangan begitu Otouto! Naru itu sedang sakit!" Tegur aniki.

" Memang sakit apa hee?! " Kata ku tak suka.

" XP." Kata singkatnya.

" Apa?!" Kataku kaget.

" Makanya itu Otouto, kamu jangan bersikap egois atau pun dingin padanya…" Nasehat Aniki, aku.. sama sekali tidak menyangka, anak lugu,polos, ceria, bodoh (?) seperti dia mempunyai penyakit separah itu?

" Ba-baiklah Aniki." Kataku lalu pergi menunggalkan Aniki dan beranjak ke kamar, sesudah masuk ke kamar, aku merebahkan diriku di kasur king size ku, aku bingung kenapa dari tadi aku membayangkan s i Dobe itu? Apa jangan-jangan aku su- ahh! Tidak mungkin aku suka padanya! Kami kan baru bertemu tadi! Arghh! Sudah lah lupakan saja!.

Lalu aku tertidur untuk beberapa menit, setelah itu aku bangun, menata buku untuk pelajaran hari ini, dan juga mandi. Setelah menata buku aku, masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, aku turun kebawah (karna kamarku di lantai 2). Tepatnya meja makan keluargaku.

" Sasuke, Itachi semalam kalian pulang pukul berapa heh?!" Tanya Okaa-san sedikit membentak. Arghh! Pasti di marahi! Grr ini semua karna baka Aniki!.

" Pukul 5 pagi tadi Kaa-san, karna saat aku jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke aku bertemu teman kampusku, jadi.. kami lupa waktu. Gomen Kaa-san." Jawab Aniki. Ck untung di jawab Aniki. Ku harap kaa-san tidak marah.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan pulang larut malam lagi! Lihat itu di bawah mata kalian!berkantung dan berwarna Hitam!" Sahut Kaa-san menakutkan. Huh! Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat makan lalu pergi! Karna pasti Kaa-san berbicara lebih dari ini!.

" Ah.. baiklah Kaa-san." Balasku bersamaan dengan Aniki. Setelah itu aku menyelesaikan makanku.

" Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu." Pamitku lalu aku pun berangkat sekolah, saat aberjalan kaki aku jadi teringat dengan Naru-Dobe, apa benar aku su-ugh! Itulah pokoknya. ( anisa: sasuke kamu OOC banget sih.. sasuke : ya kamu itu yang buat aku jadi OOC! Dasar author nista!. Anisa : udah-udah.. ahh.. jangan puji aku berlebihan.-plak- sasuke: siapa yang muji lo! Udah ah! Back the story.)

Ahh! Hampir lupa, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Umurku 17 tahun, bersekolah di Konoha High School atau singkatnya KHS. Aku, cukup terkenal. ( anisa : iya-iya kamu nih terkenal :P. sasuke : udah lanjutin aja nih fic!) Cih.. aku tak suka berbasa-basi tentang kehidupanku, jadi kita lewati saja. Kita membicarakan keluargaku saja. Nama ayahku Uchiha Fugaku. Ayahku ini sangat tegas, apa lagi kalo menyangkut perusahaannya. Kalo ibuku bernama Uchiha Mikoto, ibuku ini sangat protektif kalo ada apa-apa pasti nih kaa-san ikut-ikut dan kaa-san itu penyayang. Lalu aku mempunya 1 kakak namanya Uchiha Itachi, nih kakak ku punya tanda lahir di wajahnya. Sering kusebut KRIPUT.! ( Itachi : Otouto! Kau tega sekali kau ya!. Anisa : kau adik yang jahat yaa sasuke? Poor itachi. Sasuke : lupakan mereka! Back the story.)

Baiklah itu saja yang bisa ku jelaskan pada kalian, karna sekarang sudah sampai di depan kelasku, kelas 8F. Aku masuk lalu duduk di bangku ku, saat itu aku meliha Sabaku atau lengkapnya Sabaku Gaara sedang memperhatikanku. Dia aneh. Itu kesimpulanku, bukan dia saja yang dari tadi memperhatikanku, tapi si Hyuuga atau Hyuuga Neji juga. Ada apa dengan mereka hari ini? Kemarin juga rasanya mereka memperhatikanku, ahh iyaa! Kemarin juga aku merasa di ikuti oleh banyak orang yang tak kukenal.. ahh! Sudahlah tidak usah pikirkan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian guru kelas kami-Hatake Kakashi- masuk ke kelas. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

**Skip time!**

Akhirnya pun pulang sekolah tiba, aku melihat mobil Aniki berada di depan gerbang. Haahh… untung di jemput tepat waktu. Awas kalo tidak tepat waktu! Ku bunuh dia!. Aku pun berjalan ke mobilnya. Setelah sampai aku langsung masuk ke mobilnya.

" Otouto, kau mau tidak mampir sebentar ke rumah Naru dan Kyuu-koi?" Rayu Aniki, ehm… mau tidak ya? Aku sih sedikit merasa rindu sama si Dobe itu, argh!. ( anisa : sasuke,… ka-kau OOC banget lhoo! Sumpah.!. sasuke : grrr! Ini semua juga karna kau! Kau dari tadi banyak bicara ya! Back the story!).

" Hn, terserah." Jawabku singkat, setelah ku jawab ku lihat wajah Aniki sangat berseri-seri(?). Cih! Pasti ini Cuma alasannya buat ketemu Kyuu-nii. Setelah itu kami pergi kerumah NaruKyuu, kami kesana membutuhkan waktu 30 menitan. Setelah sampai di depan rumah mereka kami turun, ketika aku turun aku melihat Sabaku dan Hyuuga di sana. Hahh? Kenapa bisa ada mereka disini?.

" Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanyaku pada mereka, mereka pun juga kaget saat melihatku berada di sini.

" Kau sendiri? Kena-" ucapan Sabaku terpotong oleh teriakan Kyuu-nii yang berteriak dan berjalan ke tempat Aniki.

" KERIPUT! KAU LAMA SEKALI KEMARINYA! KAU TAU AKU BISA LUMUTAN MENUNGGUMU!" Teriak Kyuu-nii yang membuat telingaku tuli mendadak. Nih orang suaranya keras banget sihh!( anisa : gak sampe lumutan juga kan?. Kyuubi : buat mu tidak, buatku iyaa!. Anisa : manut ahh.. back the story ajahh ).

" Ma-maaf Kyuu-koi.. hehehe. Tadi aku harus menjemput adikku dulu." Jawab Aniki Jujur, mereka kayak suami-suami takut suami.. ( anisa : wahahahahahahahaha#ngakak!. Sasuke : benerkan?. Anisa : yoa!. ItaKyuu : woy!BRISIK KALIAN! SIRIK YA!? UDAH AUTHOR CEPETAN TAMATIN NIH CERITA!. Anisa : gyaa! Iya-iya! # glagapan.).

" Ck! Kali ini kau ku maafkan Kriput! Awas kalo kau terlambat lagi!." Ancam Kyuubi pada Aniki. Ck mereka berisik, aku pengen cepet-cepet ketemu Naru.

" Tu-tunggu Kyuu-nii. Apa hubungan kalian? Dan,.. kenapa Sasuke ada di sini?!" Tanya Gaara pada Kyuu-nii, sebelum Kyuu-nii pergi masuk ke rumah.

" Ehm? Di-dia ini… ehmm… " Gugup Kyuu-nii. Kayaknya nih Kyuu-nii malu ngomong kalo Aniki adalah Semenya..

" Aku Semenya. " Jawab santai Aniki, sedangkan Kyuu-nii menunduk untuk menutup wajahnya yang merah. Hmph! Lucu juga mereka, tapi Uchiha tidak boleh ketawa di depan mereka!.

" A-APA!? Semenya?! Lho? Bukannya Kyuu-nii ini Seme ya?! " Kata teman Gaara yang sejak tadi membawa anjing, nih orang kok bawa anjing. ANEH…. ( kiba : aku gak aneh tauk! Sial kau!. Sasuke : kau itu kan memang aneh! Ngapain bawa-bawa anjing ke sekolah?!. Kiba : ugh…. Udah ah! Back the story!.)

" Kapan aku bilang kalo aku ini Seme heh?." Tanya Kyuu-nii menakutkan, sepertinya dia marah.. ngeri juga kalo dia marah…

" Ti-tidak pernah sih. Ta-tapi masaka kau adalah Uke!? Harusnya kau Seme!" Sahut anak aneh itu. Kayaknya nih anak maksa banget.

" Sudah lah! Gak usah di pikirin, kalian ingin ketemu Naru kan? Tuh dia di kamar kayak biasanya ngeliat entah-apa di jendelanya.!" Kata Kyuu-nii mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menarik Aniki masuk kerumahnya. Mungkin paling tepat di kamarnya. ( anisa : apa yaa yang akan mereka lakukan? # otak fujo aktif. Sasuke : ehm… apa ya? You-know-what. Anisa : hahahahhaha iya-iya, dah deh back the story ..)

" Ha-haik. " Jawab mereka ber 4. Mereka memang ber4, dari si Sabaku, Si Hyuuga, si anak anjing dan yang satu kayaknya si pemalas. Apa hubungan mereka dengan Naru yaa? Aneh. Sudah berapa kali aku berkata aneh ya?.

Setelah itu pun kami masuk kerumah Naru, sekilas aku melihat seorang yang mirip Naru, sepertinya kakak nya Kyuu-nii dan Naru. Kakaknya itu-Deidara- sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki yang rambutnya berwarna merah. –sasori-. Sekilas juga kakaknya itu memberkan senyum pada kami. Setelah beberapa menit kami sampai di depan kamar Naru, bisa kulihat tulisan " Room Naru's" ck kekanak-kanakan.

**Tok tok tok **

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh Sabaku, stelah di ketuk beberapa kali ada sahutan dari dalam.

" Ne, siapa? " Sahut orang yang ada didalam, yang bisa di pastikan itu adalah suara Naru-Dobe.

" Ini aku, Gaara." Jawab Gaara, setelah di jawab pintu kamarnya pun terbuka. Saat Naru melihatku bisa di lihat pipinya bersemu merah. Aneh.

" A-ah.. kalian.. si-silahkan masuk." Kata Naru-dobe gugup, tuh kan nih anak emang aneh.

**Naruto pov.**

Ahhh! Aku kaget saat melihat Sasuke orang yang kusuka diam-diam main ke kamarku… a-apa lagi kemaren aku jalan-jalan ma dia di taman, seperti mimpi saja! Orang yang sudah lama ku suka jalan-jalan denganku!

" Na-Naru-chan, ke-kenapa kalian bisa saling kenal? " Tanya Kiba saat aku duduk di tepi ranjangku. Bisa kulihat dia kaget dan penasaran.

" Ehm.. ano kemarin seperti biasanya aku jalan-jalan. Tapi tak sengaja saat di jalan bertemu dengan Itachi-nii dan Sasu-Teme. Begitulah." Jawabku, dan baru kusadar tadi aku memanggil Sasuke dengan Teme. Duhhh! Pasti dia marah!

" Owh, begitu. Ehh! Kok tadi kamu manggil si Uchiha ini Teme?!" Kaget Kiba yang setelah loding lama. Haduhh…. Gawat nihh… Kiba juga nih kok lola..

" Eh, i-itu ah.. ehm.. ke-kemarin… dia manggil aku Dobe! Yasudah ku balas dengan Teme." Kawabku sedikit gugup. Duhh.. deket Sasuke kok buat aku Gugup.( anisa : entar jadi kayak aziz gagap lagi.. :P. naru : jangan dong! Ogah deh, anisa : wkwkwkwkwk udah ah back the story.)

" Itu karna kau cocok di panggil Dobe." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Kayaknya aku salah suka orang deh… kok orangnya ketus kayak gini ya? Hahhh..

" Apa katamu?! Naru itu tidak Dobe!" Bantah Kiba pada Sasuke. Kok yang marah malah Kiba bukan aku ya?!

" Ck, kau itu juga aneh. Bawa-bawa Anjing buluk kayak gitu." Ketus Sasuke. Dan mereka pun bertengkar, kayaknya Jadi tambah ribet nih. Sedangkan ku lihat Shikamaru, Gaara, sama Neji diam saja.

" Hey Gaara hentikan mereka!" Bisikku pada Gaara yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus.

" Ogah! Kamu saja sana! Aku malas kalo sama si Uchiha itu." Balas Gaara malas. Duhh! Kok gitu sih!. Memang kenapa kalo berurusan ma uchiha?! Argghh!.

" Klo kalian gak mau, oke aku aja!" Kataku. Dan mulai menegur mereka.

Teguran pertama gagal, malah mereka sama sekali gak memperhatikanku.

Teguran kedua juga gagal, mereka Cuma melirikku dan mulai bertengkar lagi.

Teguran ketiga juga gagal, dan mereka malah membentakku. Ck, aku sudah tidak bisa sabar!.

" DIAM KALIAN! KALO KALIAN MAU BERTENGKAR KELUAR SAJA DARI KAMARKU!" Bentakku pada mereka, setelah aku berteriak sekeras itu semua yang ada di kamarku diam, sunyi rasanya. Sesunyi –hatiku. –plak- ( naruto : grrr!. Anisa : ngerii! Kabur!. Naruto : nissa!. Sasuke : oke kita back the story.)

" Ugh! Ma-maaf telah berteriak! Habisnya kalian gak bisa ku bilangin. Jangan bertengkar donk…." Kataku pelan sembari menutup muka ku yang merah karna malu. Ugh! Bukan salah ku juga teriak kayak gini, mereka kan yang mulai. Setelah aku meminta maaf ku ambil gitar.

" Ne, Naru maafkan kami ya… inikan bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Oh ya..! kamu mau nyanyi yaa?!" Sahut girang Kiba, setelah itu Kiba duduk di sampingku.

" Kau bisa menyanyi Dobe? " Tanya Sasuke, sepertinya dia gak tau kalo aku bisa nyanyi. Jelas aku bisa nyanyi! Aku kan jenius!.( Sasuke : PD bangt. Naruto : suaraku emangk bagus kok!. Sasuke : ck. Terserah back the story.)

" Iyalah… m-mau d-dengar?" Balas sekaligus tanyaku padanya, ku harap dia mau mendengarkan aku menyanyi. Semoga.

" Baiklah. Cepat nyanyi." Pertintah Sasuke, setelah mendengar jawabannya aku tersenyum dan mulai memetik gitarku, saat aku mulai memainkan gitarku suasananya berubah hening…

_Dakara ima ai ni yukuSo kimetandaPoketto no kono kyoku wokimi ni kikasetai  
Sotto boryu-mu wo ageteTashikamete mitayo  
Oh Good-bye DaysIma, kawaru ki ga suruKinou made niSo LongKakko yokunaiYasashisa ga soba ni aru karaLa la la la la with you  
Katahou no earphone woKimi ni watasuYukkuri to nagare komuKono shunkan  
Umaku aisete imasu ka?Tama ni mayou kedo  
Oh Good-bye DaysIma, kawari hajimetaMune no okuAll RightKakko yokunaiYasashisa ga soba ni aru karaLa la la la la with you  
Dekireba kanashiiOmoi nante shitaku naiDemo yattekuru deshou, ohSono toki egao de"Yeah, Hello My Friends" nante saIeta nara ii noni  
Onaji uta woKuchizusamu tokiSoba ni ite I WishKakko yokunaiYasashisa ni aeta yokatta yoLa la la la_ _good-bye days ( by : yui, good bye days)_

Saat aku selesai menyanyikan lagu itu mereka memberiku tepuk tangan yang meriah. Aku kaget saat mengetahuai semua keluargaku melihat aksi menyanyiku itu.

" Eh?! Ko-koq kalian semua ada disini?!" Kataku kaget. Saat itu Kaa-san lansung menerjangku dan memelukku. Sedangkan dei-nii menangis di dada sasori-san. Ne, kenapa? Kenapa dengan lagu ku ini? Kenapa sampai nangis?.

" Naru-chan, apa tadi itu lagu yang kau tulis sendiri?!" Tanya Otou-san sembari mendekatiku yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

" Ehm,.. iya.. ada apa memang?" Tanyaku balik. Ne, ada apa sih? Ku lihat juga Kyuu-nii terpana dengan laguku, Itachi-san juga. Sedangkan temen-temanku juga kaget. Ada apa sih? Please jangan lebay…

" Sangat menyentuh hati Naru, kamu bisa menjadi composer sekaligus penyanyi.!" Kata Otou-san sembari memegang kedua tanganku. Duh… kok bilang gitu sih..

" Dobe, sebaiknya kau jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu." Kata Sasuke padaku. Wahh! Sampai Sasuke pun juga bilang begitu.. terus kalo aku terima aku harus ngapain? Ikut ajang pencari bakat? ( Anisa : ikut ajah susah amat. Naruto : =,=" back the story ajah. Nih author udah gila. Anisa : jahatt! =3=.)

" Iya Naru, ehm, sebenarnya salah satu temanku ada yang sedang mencari anak berbakat seperti kamu, kamu mau ikut?!" Saran Itachi-san, eh?! Be-benarkah?!

" Iya Naru terima saja!" Sahut Kiba dan di selangi anggukan dari Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Sasuke saja sampai setuju, tentu saja aku akan ikut! Demi Sauke, walau umurku tak lama lagi!.

" A-ah! Bai- argh!" Teriakku sepontan saat ku rasa sakit yang luar biasa melanda kepalaku.

" A-ah! Naru-chan!" Teriak Okaa-san, setelah itu aku mendengar semua orang khawatir. Arghh! Sial ini sangat sakit, seketika aku merasa kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku.

**Normal pov.**

Semua orang yang berada di kamar Naruto sangat panic saat mendengar Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Semua khawatir dan semua kegiatan mereka seakan lambat.

" Itachi! Mobilmu di depankan?! Otou-san sebaiknya Naruto segera bawa ke mobil dan pergi kerumah sakit!" Kata panik Kyuubi dan mendapat anggukan dari sang ayah. Setelah itu Naruto dimasukan ke mobil Itachi, mobil itu langsung melesat ke jalanan dengan cepat. Yang menaiki mobil Itachi adalah: Minato,Kushina, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi dan Kyuubi. Sedangkan yang lain menaiki mobil bersama SasoDei.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. Naruto pun di periksa oleh dokter sekaligus neneknya yaitu Tsunade. Beberapa menit Tsunade memeriksa Naruto, setelah dia memeriksa Naruto dia keluar dan mendapati Kushina yang cemas akan keadaan Naruto.

" Bagaimana keadaannya Okaa-san?!" Tanya Kushina saat Tsunade keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto.

" Hahhh… penyakitnya mulai menyerang system otaknya, mungkin dia akan sakit kepala yang luar biasa dan…. Mulai kehilangan kinerja tubuhnya," Jawab lesu Tsunade, bagaimana pun juga Naruto adalah cucunya. Tsunade sangat khawatir dengan cucunya itu. Dan semua yang mendengar itu sangat kaget terutama Sasuke, dia sangat merasa sesak di bagian dadanya, dia pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia sangat merasa sakit. Apakah benar dia mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto sejak pertama kali bertemu? Sepertinya iya.

" Ta-tapi,… di-dia tidak akan matikan?!" Tanya (lagi) Kushina dengan takut bila anaknya itu kenapa-napa. Dan yang lain hanya bisa menatap serius Kushina dan Tsunade.

" Itu… hanya Kami-sama yang tau. Bila ada keajaiban, pasti dia hidup. Tapi, bila tidak… Maaf Kushina… Minato." Sesal Tsunade, sungguh Tsunade pun juga tidak mau ini terjadi, tapi penyakit XP belum di temukan obatnya dan… penyakit ini langka. Semua yang mendengar itu sekali lagi syok. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang telah lama mereka kenal ( kecuali Sasuke) akan meninggakan mereka untuk beberapa hari dekat ini!

" Astaga!... apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?! Masaka Na-Naruto harus… ugh.. huhuuu.." Tangis Kushina di pelukan sang suami, sang suami sendiri hanya bisa menenangkan istrinya itu, sebenarnya dia tak tega pada Naruto sungguh.. yang lain pun juga sangat khawatir, Kyuubi yang sangat jarang menangis, meneteskan air mata di depan Itachi, itachi yang melihat itu sangat kaget.. seorang Kyuubi yang slalu besikap angkuh ternyata di dalamnya sangat ringkih. Yang lainnya pun begitu. Deidara hanya bisa menangis di pelukan Sasori. Gaara yang dalam pelukan Neji, Kiba yang hanya bisa menjerit di dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap kosong pada pintu rawat Naruto, ' bukannya aku baru saja bertemu dengannya? Kenapa sekarang mau di pisahkan lagi?!' batin Sasuke sedih.

" Kalian boleh menjenguknya, aku harus pergi." Kata Tsunade lalu Tsunade pergi dari tempat itu. Saat Kushina masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Naruto. Dia hanya bisa menatap miris pada anaknya itu. Sungguh dia tak sanggup harus melihat ini. Ia pun duduk di dekat kasur Naruto, menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berbisik.

" Naruto… kau harus tetap hidup untuk Kaa-san, jangan tinggalkan Kaa-san." Kushina terus mengatakan kata-kata itu, sampai dia merasa tangan Naruto bergerak.

" Ah! Naruto Kau sudah bangun?! Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kushina khawatis saat mata anak nya itu mulai tebuka dan menampilkan saffire yang sejak 1 jam yang lalu tak terlihat.

" Kaa-san…" Ujur Naruto pelan sembari melihat sekelilingnya, disana dia melihat begitu banyak orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. ' Banyak sekali yang khawatir?' Batin Naruto. Naruto pun berusaha untuk duduk, tapi di halangi oleh Kushina.

" Jangan duduk dulu, berbaringlah, keadaanmu masih belum stabil." Kata Kushina sembari menuntun Naruto untuk kembali tidur. Kushina tetap menggenggam tangan Naruto.

" Kaa-san, aku ingin membuat lagu." Gumam Naruto. Naruto berfikir bila dia membuat lagu, pasti tidak aka nada yang rindu dengan suaranya bila dia mati nanti.

" Ba-baik, tapi. Kamu harus di jaga oke?." Jawab Kushina. Sedangakan setelah itu sasuke mengajukan dirinya untuk menjaga Naruto.

" Aku saja yang menjaganya." Kata Sasuke yang membuat semua orang disana kaget. Kiba yang mendengar itu langsung protes.

" Heh?! Kenapa harus kamu?! Aku tidak setuju!" Tolak Kiba, walau Kiba tau Naruto sangat menginginkannya.

" Su-sudahlah biar Sasuke saja.. aku tak apa-apa kok." Kata lembut Naruto, Naruto sendiri sangat senang bila Sasuke mau menjaganya, tapi…. Dia juga sangat takut bila perasaan sukanya itu semakin membesar dan akan terasa sakit bila dia pergi nanti.

" Baiklah, mulai sekarang tolong jaga Naruto ya." Kata MInata pada Suke yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat Itachi.

" Haik!" Balas Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sejak hari itu Sasuke terus menerus menjaga Naruto, liburan musim panaspun sudah di mulai. Kana liburan musim panas itu membuat waktu Sasuke untuk menjaga Naruto menjadi banyak.

Sasuke pun lama-kelamaan menyadari bahwa dia tidak menyukai Naruto tapi mencintai Naruto. ( ne, sebenernya apa perbedaan cinta dan suka? Yang tau tolong jawab yaa…)karna dia slalu mendapingi Naruto suka dan duka. Tak terasa mereka sudah saling mengenal 3 bulan lamanya. Saat Naruto akan menyanyikan sesuatu lagu, tiba-tiba tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Naruto mencoba berulang-ulang tapi tetap tidak bisa. Naruto frustasi! Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Naruto.

" Ada apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir melihat Naruto yang frustasi dengan tangannya yang tidak bisa di gerakkan.

" Ta-tanganku! Kenapa tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan?!" Teriak histeris Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menenangkan Naruto.

" Sudah Dobe, Dei-nii!" Panggil Sasuke pada Deidara yang berada di lantai bawah ( karna kamar Naruto berada di lanta 2).

" Ada apa Sasuke?!" Jawab Deidara sembari masuk kekamar Naruto. Dia kaget saat melihat Naruto yang histeris.

" Kenapa Naruto, Sasuke?!" Tanya Deidara khawatir. Sedangkan sasuke tetap menenangkan Naruto.

" Tangan Naruto…. Tidak bisa digerakkan lagi…" Jawab Sasuke dengan suara pelan. Deidara yang mendengar itu sangat kaget.

" A-apa?! Sebaiknya kita bawa Naruto pergi keluar!" Kata Deidara sembari membuka kamar Naruto lebar, sedangkan Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan lansung membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit, semua yang mendengar bahwa Naruto sakit langsung ikut Deidara dan Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Butuh waktu 3 menit untuk kerumah sakit yang mereka kunjungi beberapa bulan kemarin. Saat sampai Naruto lansung di obati oleh Tsunade.

" Ba-bagaimana dengan Naruto?!" Tanya Kushina sambil memeluk Minato.

" hahh.. penyakitnya mulai menyerang system saraf tangannya. Mungkin Naruto tak akan bisa menggerakkan tangannya lagi atau semua kemungkinan Naruto akan lumpuh sepenuhnya." Kata Tsunade pelan. Tapi cukup untuk di dengar orang-orang yang disana. Sekali lagi mereka menangis karna Naruto. Kiba, Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang baru datang dan mendengar kabar itu sangat kaget.

" Uh.. uh.. Narutoo!" Tangis Kushina pecah. Sasuke yang sangat mencintai Naruto pun ikut menangis dalam diam. Itachi yang baru pertamakali melihat adiknya menangis sejak dia lahir. Itachi berfikir pasti Naruto adalah orang yang sangat penting untuk Sasuke.

" Kalian boleh menjenguknya, terutama kamu Sasuke. Sejak tadi Naruto memanggil namamu." Ucap Tsunade. Sasuke memandang Tsunade tak percaya. Mengapa Naruto memamnggil namanya? Apa Naruto juga menyukai dirinya? Pertanyaan itu terngiang-iang di benak Sasuke.

Mereka pun masuk, ternyata Naruto sudah bangun dan terbaring di kasurnya. Dia melihat semua yang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tersenyum khas seorang Namikaze.

" Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

" Iya.! Aku tak apa-apa koq." Jawab Naruto. Semua yang melihat wajah Naruto mulai sadar bahwa Naruto menyukai Sasuke, dengan itu semua yang berada di kamar itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke di kamar rawat Naruto.

" Na-naruto kau tau… aku menyukaimu." Kata Sasuke mendadak. Yang membuat Naruto syok berat. Apa kan Naruto tak salah dengar sasuke menykainya?!

" A-apa?! Ka-kau tak salah bicara? Atau kupingku sedang bermasalah!?" Sahut Naruto dengan bingung. Dia bahagia bila itu benar tapi dia sangat takut bila itu hanya kebohongan.

" Aku…. Benar…. Benar… menyukaimu!" Sekali lagi Sauke mengatakannya. Naruto benar-benar bahagia saat mndengar itu.

" Be-benarkah?! A-aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke!" Jawa Naruto sembari memeluk erat Sasuke takut bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

" Iya Naruto…" Kata Sasuke, setelah itu lama-kelamaan bibir merek saling bertemu, dan tenggelam pada sebuah ciuman yang hangat. Semua orang yang melihat itu di luar kamar Narto hanya bisa tersenyum. Sejak itu status mereka berubah menjadi pacaran. Setelah itu juga Naruto mulai menunjukan aura hidupnya dan sering tersenyum.

Saat hari rekaman, Kushina, Minato, Kyuubi, Sasuke dan Naruto masuk dalam mobil MinaKushi, sedangkan Gaara, Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru, Deidara dan Sasori, menggunakan mobil Deidara. Mereka mengantar Naruto yang akan rekaman. Saat tiba di tempat rekaman mereka masuk kealam salah satu bilik rekaman.

" Hey, bisakah kalian pergi?" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba pada mereka.

" Apa?! Kami kan ingin melihat mu menyanyi!" protes Kiba dan Gaara.

" Ayolah,kalian kan bisa mendengar laguku nanti kalo udah keluar." Kata Naruto sedikit memaksa.

" ayo! Kita keluar!" kata Neji dan Kushina. Mereka pun keluar. Dan Naruto mulai menyanyi, menyanyikan lagu yang ia buat untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangkan suasana di luar.

" Hey, menurut kalian apa lagu ini akan sangat bagus?" Tiba-tiba Neji bertanya seperti itu, semua yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh padanya.

" Mungkin iya, dan mungkin tidak." Sahut Shikamaru. Sambil malas-malasan.

" Kalo menurutku akan bagus karna suara Naruto kan sangat bagus!" Kata Kiba dengan semangat. Semua orang setuju dengan kiba.

" Baiklah… kita tunggu nanti," Kata Neji sambil memeluk Gaara.

" Kuharap bisa bagus." Gumam Sasuke.

Setelah rekaman selesai mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing, beberapa hari kemudian keluarga Naruto dan keluarga Sasuke saling bertemu. Ternyata orang tua mereka adalah sahabat sekolah, dan mereka sangat mendukung bila Itachi dan Kyuubi menikah. Apa lagi dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka liburan kepantai, Naruto menggunakan Baju anti sinar Matahari walau Naruto tak bisa ikut berenang bersama, setidaknya dia senang bisa melihat semua orang bahagia.

Minato dan Kushina yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Minato, bila nanti Naruto pergi bagaimana?" Tanya Kushina kepada sang suami yang berada di dekatnya.

" Kushina, kita harus tabah… bila Naru harus pergi itu takdir… setidaknya dia pernah hidup di dekat kita…" Jawab Minato.

" Tapi… tapi.." Racau Kushina sembari menahan tangis.

" Tenanglah…. Masih ada aku, Kyuubi dan Deidara.." Kata Minato menenangkan Kushina.

" Baiklah…" Kata Kushina.

Di tempat Naruto, Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri. Saat Naruto akan berjalan Naruto hampir Jatuh karna system nya sudah hampir lumpuh semua. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung mendatangi Naruto.

" Hati-hati.." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto,

" Iya!"Jawab Naruto, " Ne, Sasuke. Terimakash telah mengisi hari-hari ku." Kata Naruto. Dia berkata seperti itu seolah-olah itu adalah ucapan perpisahan.

" Jangan bicara begitu!" Sergah Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Tapi beberapa hari kemudian Naruto meninggal. Semua orang yang kenal Naruto sangat sedih. Terutama Sasuke, Sasuke sangat Syok melihat Naruto yang sudah di peti. Dia tidak mau Naruto mati! Sungguh tidak mau!.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian Naruto, Lagu Naruto telah beredar. Lagu Naruto sangat terkenal. Lagu yang indah dan halus. Sasuke mendengarkan Lagu itu di kamarnya.

_Dakara ima ai ni yukuSo kimetandaPoketto no kono kyoku wokimi ni kikasetai  
Sotto boryu-mu wo ageteTashikamete mitayo  
Oh Good-bye DaysIma, kawaru ki ga suruKinou made niSo LongKakko yokunaiYasashisa ga soba ni aru karaLa la la la la with you  
Katahou no earphone woKimi ni watasuYukkuri to nagare komuKono shunkan  
Umaku aisete imasu ka?Tama ni mayou kedo  
Oh Good-bye DaysIma, kawari hajimetaMune no okuAll RightKakko yokunaiYasashisa ga soba ni aru karaLa la la la la with you  
Dekireba kanashiiOmoi nante shitaku naiDemo yattekuru deshou, ohSono toki egao de"Yeah, Hello My Friends" nante saIeta nara ii noni  
Onaji uta woKuchizusamu tokiSoba ni ite I WishKakko yokunaiYasashisa ni aeta yokatta yoLa la la la_ _good-bye days ( by : yui, good bye days)_

Sasuke sangat sedih saat mendengarnya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk megikuti Naruto dengan bunuh diri.

" Naru, Setelah ini aku akan menjemputmu." Kata miris Sasuke, setelah itu sia menusukkan kakter yang berada di mejanya tepat di jantungnya. Keesokannya telah di temukan mayat Sasuke dalam kamarnya.

**Owari! **

**Omake!**

**1 abad kemudian!**

Di sebuah sekolah KHS yang sangat terkenal terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut seperti landak berwarna kuning sedang mengejar temannya yang juga laki-laki tapi rambutnya berwarna Hitam dan seperti pantat bebek ( anisa : peace! Semua orang berkata gitu!. Sasuke : grrr.)

" Sasuke! Tunggu!" Teriaknya, saat itu orang yang dipanggilnya menoleh.

" Ada apa?!" Tanya Orang yang dipanggil – Sasuke-.

" Coba lihat deh! Ini ini! Persis kita berdua! Katanya mereka nenek dan kakek moyang kitaa!" Kata Naruto sembari menunjukan foto dengan gambar yang hampir mirip dengan mereka.

" Tidakk mungkin, agaimana bisa?!" Gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

" Entahlah, saat aku melihat ini aku lansung bertanya dan kata orang tuaku mereka adalah nenek kakak moyang kita." Jelas Naruto.

" Sungguh, aneh… bagaimana ceritanya?!" Tanya Sasuke.

" Katanya sih… yang mirip aku terkena penyakit, dan yang mirip kamu menyukaiku… tapi… akhirnya yang mirip aku mati, yang mirip kamupun juga bunuh diri." Kata Naruto.

" Owh,. Dan kita adalah renkarnasinya? Begitu? Dan pada akhirnya kita juga saling mencintai lagi?" Kata Sasuke gampang, sedangkan Naruto sanagt malu.

" Uhh… iya…" Jawab Naruto malu. Memang dia dan Sasuke telah berpacaran 3 tahun lamanya.

" Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas." Ajak Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

" Iya!" Jawab senang Naruto sembari meraih uluran tangan itu..

**END**

**Gomen, Minna cerita ini udah tamat… tapi jeleknya minta ampun TT,TT**

**Sasuke : Udah ahh,, langsung ja penutupan.. **

**Naruto : Hu'um! Males nanggepin cerita lu yang jelek ini aku!**

**Kyuubi : HN, setuju..**

**Itachi : hey! Kasian Nisaa… Nisaa *puk-puk kepala nissa***

**Nisaa : Udah ahh.. ayo penutupan! Gomen kalo jelek :'(**

**Anisa, SasuNaru, ItaKyuu : Minna! Mohon Reviewsnya! :D Flame? Tak masalah! Buat kami itu motivasi :) **


End file.
